


Kankri's Emergency

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Peestuck, Wetting, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Kankri has a habit of ignoring his body when he talks. One day it comes back to bite him. Alternative ending available.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is the main fic.
> 
> Chapter 2 is Ending #1: Kankri doesn't make it
> 
> Chapter 3 is Ending #2: Kankri (sort of) makes it

All he could spout was bullshit. He was trapped in a world of hypothetical overthink, and any good point that he could possibly make was overshadowed by how much he pulled out of his ass to talk at everyone and make himself seem the bastion of righteousness.

That was specific, really. He talked -at- people, not to them. Kankri was a demeaning fuck who liked to hear his own voice, and instead of admitting that he didn’t know he’d rather make up crap to make it seem like he did. It was usually unbearable, but sometimes there would be enough entertainment added to the spectacle that it was worth standing there and wasting time.

Right now was definitely one of those times. In his way of going on and on as long as his voice held out, which was an unfortunately long time, he tended to forget to take care of physical needs. This had happened so many times that the signs were generally known, and others were not above keeping him preoccupied until he was so overwhelmed that he had to leave.

The last time Meenah had caught Kankri in such a situation, it was hunger. She’d let him go on and on, and maybe baited him a few times to keep his fervor, until the pangs in his stomach got so bad that he’d abruptly doubled over in pain. It was honestly hilarious how he’d allow himself to be put into such a position. If it weren’t for his genuine distress and surprise as he hobbled off to eat, she’d think he had a thing for it and did it on purpose.

Today he was showing different signs. She noticed it fairly quickly, which is the whole reason she’d let him drag her in. His body shifted in a subtle way, like he was switching the way he bore his weight on his feet. Discomfort slowly became obvious as minutes ticked by, and it was too good to pass up. So what if she had to listen to a voice that made her want to pull her ears off, what her eyes saw was gold.

How long had it been since he’d been to the bathroom? Did he really not plan for such a thing before starting one of his long-winded rants at the first unsuspecting person he could corner? Did he really think he could hold off long enough to finish his tirades without embarrassing himself?

Apparently not. She grinned to herself as his need to relieve himself became more and more defined. Out of everyone she’d ever known, Kankri was the only person she knew who would sort of bounce in place when he needed to pee. Then again, most people would have had the presence of mind to leave before that point. As if jostling your body up and down would make things any easier! There he was, trying to express some idea that he thought was the height of reasoned adulthood, flexing the balls of his feet to pop up and down because of how badly he had to piss.

Meenah was waiting for a specific moment before calling it quits. The moment she was holding out for was not far away, judging by how hard he was doing his little potty dance. It wasn’t very long before it had arrived: he was moving himself so forcefully that his voice was rising and falling with every bounce. It was beautiful, and she’d amuse herself with that memory for a long time. Now it was time to go do something more entertaining and leave him to his business.

“I gotta say,” she cut Kankri off mid-sentence and was already turning to walk away, “I ain’t actually listenin’. That was reely boring. Maybe another time.” That set him off, and he geared up for a lengthy retort, but she’d already waved her hand to dismiss herself and left him to babble at nothing.

—

Kankri was left alone and frustrated, full of words but lacking anyone who would lend an ear. He knew that trying to get Meenah’s attention again wouldn’t work, so he resigned himself to the fact that it was indeed the end to his conversation. It was disappointing, but at that moment there were more pressing needs that had to be attended to.

His step was faster than normal as he walked off down a hallway. Sometimes the directions changed here and there, but as long as he stuck to a corridor it shouldn’t be too hard to find a bathroom. It was important to keep himself well hydrated during his waking hours to facilitate speaking for long periods of time- the worst thing was to have a throat so dry it was difficult to preach- but this had a fairly obvious downside. The faster he could find a toilet the better, he’d held out far too long today and the several glasses of water he’d had earlier were not being patient customers.

It was a surprisingly long trek this time. There were several nervous moments when the terrain shifted from hallways and defined paths to strips of ground that look like they were rarely traveled. Seclusion behind a bush might appeal to others as a great spot to urinate, but Kankri did not find it tasteful. He kept walking and thankfully found himself back to inorganic lines and structure fairly quickly each time. The only issue is that these walls had so far not given him any doors that lead to a restroom. There had been laundry rooms, bedrooms, libraries, and work rooms, but no toilets.

Things were getting urgent, and Kankri’s gait was now uneven and hitching. His arms were kept firmly at his sides, which made his appearance even more odd, but he wasn’t ready to give into the indignity of holding himself. The positive thing was that he was starting to hear the echo of voices bouncing off the metallic walls in the distance. All he needed to do was ask for directions and everything would be fine.

The corner ahead was clearly all that separated him from whoever was speaking, but there was a door just a few feet away that he needed to check. A sense of relief washed over him as he opened the door and caught a glimpse of a row of sinks, but then his stomach fell. This was definitely a room for elimination, but it was not something he’d ever seen before. Along the opposite side of the wall from the sinks was a metal rectangle with the front side lower than the back and the ends. This had to be some Earth thing, and he was at a total loss of how to go about using it. To his dismay, there did seem to have once been a regular toilet in the room, but all that was left of it was a shattered bowl that had at one time been apparently hidden by a stall.

Only now did he finally give into his urge to tightly grab his crotch. The pressure helped him feel in control, but only by a margin. He needed to find another bathroom fast, and he exited the room quickly to find the source of the echoed voices.

They were there, right around the corner, playing some game with wadded paper and trash baskets. Kankri knew how bad he looked, jumping quickly from foot to foot with his hands pressed tightly between his thighs, but this was an emergency. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to the punch.

“Got a problem there?” It was Dirk, smiling with amusement at the sight. “Bathroom’s just behind you, actually.”

Kankri shook his head violently, bouncing up and down so hard that his tapping shoes sent echoes down the hall. “There is nothing in there- Can’t use that thing of yours-.” His voice was halting and hurried, he had no time to fully articulate what he’d like to say. It had to be straight and to the point, there was no time for anything more elaborate.

Dirk’s eyebrow raised. “What do you mean you can’t use it? It’s just a trough, you just walk up to it and-.” Suddenly the other voice chimed in and cut him off. Kankri hadn’t had time to identify the troll standing a little distance away, holding his own paper implements. “Yeah, I can’t piss there either,” Sollux waved one hand dismissively, using the other to throw the paper ball across to the baskets. It missed, and he turned his attention back to a confused Dirk. “What did you think I was doing earlier? Walking a mile for the fun of it? That place has nowhere to sit.”

The human was at once filled with questions and began to spout them off, but Kankri quickly interrupted. “A -mile-?” His voice croaked, it was both good news and bad. On the bright side, there was a proper restroom somewhere, on the other side it was a significant distance away. “Which direction?” He spat the words while he squirmed unceremoniously.

Sollux recanted the direction he had gone while Dirk stared at Kankri curiously. The troll made a mental note to give him a stern lecture about obscene staring in the future, as the human’s eyes were firmly focused on his groin. With his instructions committed to memory, Kankri shot off without even thanking them. He could do that later, time was of the essence.

It was incredibly difficult to run and keep control of himself, but he didn’t have a choice. What lay ahead of him was a maze of corridors that needed to be traversed quickly and accurately. It was immense luck that Sollux had already needed to find the facilities earlier and knew the way, and now he needed just a bit more of that luck to be able to reach it in time.

Every strike of his heel was compromising, and even with his fingers pressed firmly against his nook there was some leaking. Kankri’s bladder was so full that there was a bump on his lower abdomen, and it was putting immense pressure on him. If he stopped, he wouldn’t make it, but with each step he was closer and closer to pissing his pants.

He flew around each turn, marking them off of a checklist in his head. Thankfully he was used to remembering vast amounts of information, the directions were nothing to him. His feet, however, were not as efficient. The next corner was a hard right, but the toe of his shoe caught the floor and sent him sprawling in the hall. The impact jarred his whole body and he quickly curled into a tight ball on the ground, desperately trying to cut off a sudden torrent of urine that soaked his underwear.

Kankri managed to slow it to a dribble, but just barely. There was no way he was going to make it to the restroom, he was only moments away from losing total control of his body. Digging the fingers of one hand between his legs forcefully, he pulled himself up the side of the wall with the other. The blackness of his pants hid the wet patch at his crotch, a small consolation. Shoving the other hand against his groin, he hurried down the hallway to find anything that could be of help.

He would have killed to piss behind a bush now, but the walls did not fade away. They held firm and hard, and were no longer even offering the escape of a door. Things were dire, he would take any option given to him, this was no time to be choosy. His movements were jerky and frantic, and now he couldn’t stop spurts of urine from pulsing hard against his fingers and running in hot little rivulets down his thighs.

There was no sense of relief with this leaking, only an increase in pressure that he was terribly close to yielding to. His legs were having difficulty keeping his body upright, his knees partially bent and rubbing tightly against one another with each step. For the first time since he was just few sweeps old, Kankri found himself just seconds away from wetting himself. Shame burned on his face and neck, he chastised himself for ever letting himself get into a situation like this.


	2. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #1

His eyes suddenly locked on something ahead- a door- but it was too far ahead. It had come too late. Only about fifteen feet away, Kankri couldn’t hold it any longer. His trembling legs bent, and he steadied himself with one hand against the cool metal of the wall as he squatted in the middle of the walkway. Piss splashed loudly on the floor as he flooded his pants, the heat quickly rushing across his legs as the liquid flowed and was absorbed into the fabric. The only other sound in the hall was his ragged gasping.

The relief came in incredibly pleasurable waves, for the moment overriding all other sensations. Even coming through the material of his underwear and pants, the thick stream pouring between his legs was solid and forceful. The red-tinted puddle grew fast, pooling under his shoes and running across the floor. One knee dropped hard to the floor as his foot slipped, and Kankri braced both hands on the wet floor as he emptied himself. Even the hem of his shirt was darkened by the moisture it was wicking up from the fabric of his leggings.

The echoes of splashing liquid died down, and it was finally over. Kankri was soaked and exhausted, and cold was settling over all of his wet clothes. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he pushed himself up against the wall. He felt dirty and degraded beyond belief, and he had to get cleaned up before someone found him. Taking careful steps, he started down the corridor to the door he had been unable to reach. He needed something, anything to help clean him up so he could sneak back to his own room undetected.

The door opened before his hand could touch the handle.


	3. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #2

His eyes suddenly locked on something ahead- a door. Pulling himself together for the final push, he stumbled towards it and threw it open. At this point he was viewing the world through tunnel vision, desperation tearing at his mind as warmth flowed over his tightly curled fingers. A trashcan was the only thing he could see, sitting just a few tantalizing feet from him. At last Kankri let go of himself, urine pouring into his pants as he reached up his sweater to unzip and quickly pull them down.

In one frantic motion, he pulled the waste bin under him and sat atop it. The forceful splashing of piss was deafening, amplified by the walls of the can. Kankri breathed in deep, heavy breaths, relief washing over him and making him dizzy. It felt so good to finally let go, it was all he could do to remain upright.

It seemed to last forever. His bladder had been stretched to the absolute limit and it just kept coming, pouring out of him in a torrent. The edge of the bin was pressing painfully into his palms, but he didn’t dare move until it was over.  
Finally, the sounds diminished, and his stream slowed to a trickle. Every muscle in Kankri’s body was shaking as he slowly pushed himself off the trashcan. His legs trembled as he pulled his pants back up and zipped them. The fabric was wet and cold from his loss of control, but at least they weren’t soaked. He stepped away from the bin to look for a chair to rest on, and only now did he start to take in the details of the room he was in.

Kankri froze, eyes wide and face burning. A huge weight dropped in his stomach and he staggered a step backwards. Eyes from across the room were fixated on him, boring into his body.

Meenah was smiling so big that it hurt. “Just wait,” she drew out the second word, reveling in what she had just witnessed, “Just wait until I tell everyone what interesting thing I saw today.”


End file.
